


Compatibility

by ReaderOfFics817



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOfFics817/pseuds/ReaderOfFics817
Summary: Again, completely random. I should be doing other things. But, here I am with another fic. Angela brings up the topic of Tim, Lucy looks up their compatibility, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Compatibility

Lucy and Angela had become close friends in the two years after she became a P2. When the pandemic hit, they hung out a lot since they really couldn’t see anyone except their close circle, and they both got quite bored. Ultimately, that led to multiple rom com marathons, boozy Saturdays in their pajamas when everyone else was working, and many chats about life. Which is what led to their current conversation. 

“So do you have the hots for Bradford or not?” Angela asked, plopping down on the couch in Lucy’s apartment, both of them sharing a bottle of wine as they laughed over their week. 

“What?” 

“Everyone thinks you’re doing it. I know you’re not, but the question is… do you want to?” Angela wiggled her eyebrows. 

“I am not dignifying that question with an answer.” She took a sip of her wine, not wanting to answer that question, as it then would confirm what she knew about herself, that she was pining over her TO turned close friend. 

“Well, I think he wants to do you. What do you think about that?” She emphasized the “do you” as she smirked at Lucy. 

“What makes you think that?” Lucy laughed at her antics, but unable to hide her curiosity. 

“I’ve known Tim for years,” she shrugged, “he looks at you different.” 

“Looks at me different, how?” She tried to get her to elaborate. 

“Like he wants to see you naked, obviously.” Angela rolled her eyes, as Lucy threw a pillow at her. “Okay, seriously though, for someone trying to imply they’re not interested, you’re sure asking a lot of questions that indicate the opposite.” 

Lucy just stared at her a little flabbergasted, unsure of how to answer. The stare down answered for her. 

“You are so busted.” Angela laughed, “Spill, Chen.” 

She played with the lip of her glass quietly for a moment, “Okay, fine.” She threw her head back in exasperation, laughing, “I want his beautiful blonde babies.” 

“Oh my, you are more far gone than I thought.” Angela’s jaw dropped, “Since when?” 

“I honestly couldn’t tell you.” She sighed sipping her wine, “It just gets more and more distracting by the day… God it feels good to admit that out loud.” She laughed ironically. 

“You should tell him.” Angela said quietly, both happy for Lucy, but also for Tim, who she had seen suffer so much in the romance department. She knew Tim had serious feelings for her, just was too scared to say anything; he had made that blatantly obvious more than once. 

“Noooo way am I doing that. Are you insane?” 

“Ok, maybe not straight up tell him, he’d probably panic,” Angela laughed, “But knowing Tim, regardless of how he feels, and I promise you he feels the same, he wouldn’t just go for it without knowing where you stand. All I’m saying is maybe give him the opportunity to toe that line.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Text him, he’ll text back.” 

“I know he will, we text regularly.” Lucy rolled her eyes. 

“You do?! About what?” 

“I don’t know - work, Kujo, whatever.” She shrugged. 

“Tim Bradford hates texting, I want to see this. Text him something.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like…. Hi Tim, wanna bone?” Angela laughed. 

“Very funny.” 

“Okay fine, just ask him what he’s doing.” 

“Fine.” Lucy pulled out her phone, texting him quickly. Within a few moments, her phone dinged with a response. 

“Ok, that alone supports my case, I usually have to wait at least an hour for a response from him, and that’s after I can see he’s read it. What did he say?” 

“Just watching the game, everything alright?” She read off her phone. 

“Exhibit number 2, immediately concerned for your well being. Tell him you’re with me, but I’m lame and want to go to bed. I’d bet money he invites you over.” 

“And how am I supposed to get there if he does? I’ve had three glasses of wine.” 

“Wes was going to pick me up eventually, we can drop you off.” 

“And how would I get home?” 

Angela smirked at her, shrugging like she hoped she wouldn’t need a ride home. Lucy rolled her eyes, texting him back what Angela had suggested. 

“He’s writing back.” Lucy watched the little dots on her phone. 

“So?” Angela waited for her to read his response. 

“He said he was just about to order a pizza if I was hungry, but he’s not changing the channel to some trashy reality show.” She smiled at her phone. It was a very Tim response.

“If you get laid tonight, you’re welcome.” Angela smirked, picking up her phone to call Wes as Lucy stared at her and threw the rest of her wine back in one big gulp, “Hey Babe… ya you can come get me… yeah, cutting it short, we’re gonna drop Lucy off at Bradford’s… ahaha I know right… okay, see you in a few!” Angela hung up, turning to Lucy, “Come.” She pulled her off the couch, dragging her to her bedroom to change. “Sweatpants aren’t ‘come hither’ attire.” 

“Oh my God; you realize in all likelihood we’re going to watch football, eat a pizza, and I’ll probably fall asleep on the couch with Kujo like usual, right?” 

“Not if you give him the opportunity to make a real move. Anyway, he’s a boob man, wear a tank top. Relaxed chic is hot.” Angela threw a pair of leggings at her along with a sweater. 

“How on earth do you know he’s a boob man?” Lucy’s jaw dropped with a laugh.

“When we were in the academy we would go out on the weekends with everyone to blow off steam. Before Isabel wrecked him and he took on his old grump persona he used to be quite the flirt; I played wing woman enough times to know what he likes, I promise you.” Angela laughed, “You’re his type, have been since day one, showing off the goods a little bit only adds to that.” 

“Jesus.” Lucy rolled her eyes. 

“I’m serious. I’ve never told you this but the day you started - he was drinking a coffee when you turned around, he choked on it. It was comical.” 

“I don’t know if choking on coffee is a ringing endorsement.” 

“I teased him about it after a few beers after you all survived your first month. He said and I quote ‘Just because I’m married doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes Angela’” She mimicked his voice. 

“Nice impersonation.” Lucy laughed. 

“Thanks, I’ve perfected it over the years. Now change, Wes will be here any minute.” 

— 

Fifteen minutes later, Lucy was in the backseat of Wes’ car, nervously playing with the bottle of wine she brought along with her. It wasn’t like she hadn’t hung out with Tim before, but after her admission to Angela, it all seemed a lot more…. profound in some way. 

Angela, on the other hand, couldn’t help herself, she texted Tim a ‘you’re welcome’, just to see his response. Much to her amusement, he did actually answer her with a, ‘what am I thanking you for?’ Laughing she wrote back, ‘have a nice evening, Bradford, don’t make her watch football all night ;D’ 

They pulled up to Tim’s condo, Lucy hopping out of the car, before turning back to Angela, “See you on Monday, and thanks for the ride Wes!” 

Angela, a little tipsy from the wine smirked and made inappropriate hand gestures, “Text me in the morning!” 

Lucy waved at her to stop with the gestures as she saw Tim open the front door. “Hey,” he leaned against the door frame, waving to Angela as she drove away, “You’re not the pizza man.” 

“No, but I have wine?” Lucy held up the bottle with a smile. 

“Okay, I’m sold. Come on in. Food should be here any minute.” He moved slightly so she could make her way inside, “How was girls night?” 

“Enlightening.” Lucy smiled before laughing, “The usual.” 

“I’m not even going to ask what you mean by that,” Tim made a face like he thought they were talking about some gross girl thing, staying by the door as he saw the delivery man drive up.

“That’s why its called girls night. Discussions are sacred. No stinky boys allowed.” She joked. 

“Hey, I’m not stinky.” 

She leaned towards him dramatically taking a whiff, “Hmmm… okay fine, you’re not stinky. You smell fabulous. Wanna come to the next girls night then?” 

“A night of painting my nails, looking up my horoscope, and talking about boys? I think I’ll pass.” Tim laughed as she greeted Kujo, and he grabbed the pizza. 

“I know your horoscope! You’re an Aries. Passionate, motivated, and confident. You prefer the uncomplicated and direct approach, and are frequently frustrated by exhaustive details and unnecessary subtly. Fits you pretty perfectly, actually. ” Lucy smirked, flopping down on his couch. 

Tim shrugged, smiling. He had to admit it did fit him in more ways than one, “Yeah, and what are you?” 

“I’m a Sagittarius. The wild child of the zodiac!” She laughed, “Adventurous, fun loving, and sociable. It’s why we get along so well.” She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You’ve looked up our zodiac compatibility?” Tim nodded his head like she was being ridiculous, putting the pizza on the coffee table. 

“Of course; had to see how you training me would work out.” 

“Okay, and what did it say?” He smirked, completely amused with her antics. 

“I’ll read it to you.” Lucy pulled out her phone, quickly finding the website she was looking for, “For the Sagittarius, the Aries will be a constant source of inspiration, and probably mesh perfectly in regards to personality. The Aries will enjoy the philosophical side of the Sagittarius, which they often lack; and the Aries will be drawn to the Sagittarius’ quest for adventure. The Sagittarius will appreciate the Aries leading the way to fulfill their adventurous nature, making a solid and inspirational team. You may not always agree, but you’ll both enjoy the lively debates that follow, with the Sagittarius being one of the few signs that can defuse an angry Aries if needed. The combination has the potential to create a firestorm in the… oh, never mind… “ she turned bright red, "but anyway, it’s pretty spot on I think.”

“You are bright red, what did it say.” Tim laughed, sensing her awkwardness, now sitting next to her on the couch, trying to lean over and see her phone. 

“Nothing.” She hid her phone. 

“Let me see!” He tried to grab her phone with a laugh.”It was pretty spot on for everything so far, but if you don’t show me I’ll assume it was wrong and continue thinking astrology is hooey.” 

“Nothing to see. I read the whole thing.” She tried to pull it away, still blushing. 

“No you didn’t.” He smiled, before leaning over her, wrestling her for it. 

“Yes, I did!” She shrieked playfully as they rolled around on the couch, him eventually succeeding in grabbing her phone, jumping off the couch, easily opening it to view the page. “HEY! How do you know my password!?” She asked jumping on his back, still laughing, but now slightly out of breath, “Give me!” 

He just smiled, holding her one arm around his neck to steady her as he read, scrolling through the page, “Your password is your birthday, Boot. Not super secure. I taught you better than that… Ah, here it is… The combination has the potential to create a firestorm in the bedroom.” He smirked and continued reading, “Aries has the stamina and Sagittarius the finesse to make a weekend in bed set off the household smoke alarms… Is this really what you read at girls night? Please don’t tell me this is how you evaluate potential boyfriends” He laughed, putting her down. 

“Sometimes.” She admitted as she slid off his back. 

“I mean,” he turned around to face her, leaning forward so she could feel his breath on her neck, lowering his voice, “they’re not wrong. I have excellent stamina.” He hoped that he wasn’t crossing a line she didn’t want crossed.

“Oh.” She shuddered, his voice vibrating right to her core as she felt his smirk against her neck, him registering this as a good sign. As he leaned back, she looked into his eyes, completely dark with want, but also full of question. Angela’s words replayed in her head, he would never go for anything without knowing she was on the same page. Hell with it, she thought, the Aries man likes a direct approach, free of subtleties. Even if it wasn’t true for all Aries, she knew hands down, it was true for him. Looking at him for a second longer, her eyes likely matching his, she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing her lips against his firmly. 

A moment later, his mind caught up with what was happening, he was making out with Lucy in his living room, the little Sagittarian firecracker he had grown to love, was pressed against him in a way he only thought he would experience in his dreams. He broke the kiss, looking at her once more for confirmation that this is what she wanted. She smiled softly, and he knew: permission granted. 

He leaned back into her, joining them together once more, this time with no intention of breaking apart. He trailed his hands down her side, tugging on the underside of her thighs to lift her. She quickly obliged, and he thanked the heavens he was in his own house. He knew the layout like the back of his hand. 

Carrying her across the room, he stopped to press her against the wall, knocking a picture of the wall in the process. “Don’t worry about it.” He whispered, switching his assault to her neck as she reacted to the sound of it falling. 

Pulling her away from the wall, he slid her sweater off her shoulders, gently placing her back on the floor. She leaned away from the wall, putting just enough space between them that she could walk backwards towards his bedroom. He watched on in awe, still slightly shocked that this was happening. She smiled, pulling off her tank at his door, willing him to follow.

— 

Monday morning she yawned, opening her locker with a smile as she heard Angela make her way into the locker room, “LUCY ALAINE CHEN!” 

“Yes, Detective Lopez?” She asked innocently.

“Glad to see I made the right choice not sending a search party!” She smacked her arm, “So, what happened?!” She whispered, not wanting to air Lucy’s personal life to the whole department. 

Lucy smirked, “I was no virgin going in, but let’s just say that man… made a woman out of me.” She basically groaned, “I swear, it was like a religious experience.” 

“Wooo, sounds like you had a good weekend.” Harper laughed, overhearing their conversation. She frequently joined girls night, but this weekend was away with her daughter at a dance competition. “Who’s the guy and where’d you find him? I could use a religious experience. Lord knows it’s been awhile.” 

“I don’t think she’s sharing this one.” Angela smirked, causing Lucy to look super guilty. “The inevitable occurred.” 

“Oh my God!” Harper figured it out instantly, “You slept with Bradford?! I left for one weekend!” She whispered accusingly. 

“Shh!” Lucy tried to quiet them. 

“How’d that happen?!” Harper asked. 

“That’s the million dollar question,” Angela smirked, “I dropped her off on Saturday night and haven’t heard a peep since.” 

“I’ve been…preoccupied.” Lucy laughed, avoiding eye contact, as she pulled off her sweater, switching into her uniform.

“Okay, no one can have sex for 36 hours straight.” Angela pointed out. 

“No.. we also walked the dog.” Lucy smirked, buttoning up her shirt. 

“Damn, girl.” Harper laughed, “How are you even walking straight?” 

“I’m not sure I am.” Lucy laughed, “Okay, we’re gonna be late for roll call.” 

“I still want the whole story, Chen!” Angela followed her and Harper out of the locker room. 

“And you’ll get it. I promise.” Lucy pushed open the door to enter the hallway, turning around to Angela, “Thank you, by the way.” 

“Oh you are so welcome.” Angela laughed, pushing open the door to the roll call room, sitting in her normal spot right next to Tim as Lucy sat between Nolan and Jackson. Some habits would never change, even when relationships did. Only difference, was now the old ‘rookie’ table was right in front of the old ‘TO’ table on the days they were all on together; them all close enough to chat until Grey entered with assignments for the day. 

“And where have you been all weekend?” Jackson asked Lucy as she sat down, “Came home Sunday and you were MIA.” 

“Oh, uh.” Lucy wasn’t sure what to say. She was definitely going to tell Jackson, she just wasn’t sure she wanted to announce it to him in the roll call room. He could be a little unpredictable with big news. 

“Yeah, Reverend Bradford… where was she all weekend?” Angela smirked. 

“Reverend?” He looked at Angela, completely confused, Harper trying not to laugh from where she was sitting. Jackson looking between the two, also completely confused as to what she was talking about. 

“Well - when I asked Lucy how her night was after I left her with you, she said she had a religious experience — “ 

“Angela!” Lucy turned red, trying to cut off her friend.

Tim bit his tongue, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to appear on his face. There was no way he was responding to that, so he just stared at her.

“I didn’t know you two went to church.” Nolan looked confused, joining the conversation. 

“Oh, we don’t.” Tim smirked, not taking his eyes of Angela, Game on. 

“I am so confused.” Jackson looked between Angela, Tim, and Lucy. “Do you know what they’re talking about?” He turned to Harper, who was still biting her lip trying not to burst out laughing. 

“Did you not have your coffee yet or something? Obviously Chen was getting some all weekend.” Harper laughed, unable to contain herself any longer. 

“Oh my God.” Lucy rubbed her temples. 

“What does sex have to do with having a religious experience?” Jackson asked, still completely oblivious. 

“If you don’t know, you’re not doing it right.” Tim looked at the younger officer, trying and failing to keep a completely stoic, serious face, causing Angela and Harper to laugh under their breath.

“Oh… you mean like it was… pleasurable?”

“Please don’t say it like that.” Lucy whined, “You sound like my mother when she has one too many glasses of wine.” 

“Well how do you want me to say it? Who’s giving you the good D?” Jackson rolled his eyes, making a joke, but still not realizing Tim is the other half of the equation, at least not until Tim choked on his coffee. 

Angela smirking as she pat Tim’s back. He regained composure quite quickly, locking eyes with Lucy, waiting to see how she would respond. 

“I —“ she looked between Tim and Jackson, trying to figure out what to say. 

“Jackson — I think you should quit talking, that hole your digging is getting rather deep.” Nolan chuckled. 

“I’ll stop talking if someone can tell me what the hell is going on?” Jackson looked at the group, all of whom were smiling like they were trying not to laugh. He noticed Tim and Lucy share a glance, Tim looking amused afterwards, scratching the back of his neck. 

“For the love of God, Boot. I’m suddenly regretting letting you graduate.” Angela rolled her eyes, “Tim and Lucy had sex..obviously” She whispered loudly to her former rookie. 

“WHAT?!” He said loudly, the group watching as the gears in his brain started working, “Oooooh… and she told you it was a… as a metaphor for … oh… — so you called him reverend because… oh god” He looked horrified as the situation became clear. 

“There ya go.” Angela sat back in her chair, feigning exhaustion. 

“So is this like a permanent thing?” 

“Yes,” Lucy answered, smiling at Tim, who smiled back at her lovingly. 

“As in like you’re together?” He continued, glancing between the two. 

“Jesus, you’re slow today West.” Tim finally spoke in his TO voice, “Yes, we’re together. What is this middle school?” 

“Just want to be clear. I need to mentally prepare myself if I’m going to wake up to you two canoodling over breakfast in your jammies.” 

“Who says we wear jammies?” Tim said, completely serious, but everyone knew he was just messing with him, causing them to laugh. 

Jackson paled, “I - uh - that’s a joke isn’t it? You’re messing with me?” 

“Yes Officer West, I’m messing with you.” Tim nodded, knowing he now had to make an effort to befriend Jackson. 

“Okay.” Jackson smiled, “In that case, it’s about damn time.” 

“Amen to that!” Angela clapped from her seat, “Pun intended.” She said causing everyone to laugh, before Grey silenced everyone as roll call began. 

Lucy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she turned to face the front. Pulling it out quick she realized she had a text from Tim, ‘I told you we should have taken the day off.’; she smiled, seeing the small dots pop up that he was still typing, before another text came through, ‘why didn’t the horoscope tell us that?’ 

‘horoscopes are hooey’ she wrote back. 

‘I don’t know, firestorm was pretty accurate ;P’ 

‘you’re an idiot’ 

‘you love me.’ 

‘I do, but that doesn’t mean you’re not an idiot’ 

‘love you too,’ he wrote back before Grey started speaking, smiling knowing he was finally where he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure their signs have ever been mentioned... but I felt like these were kind of spot on. What do you think?


End file.
